Simple biología
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Basado en la tabla "Estados del agua" de la comu una frase. Sheldon, Penny, hielo, una pecera y vapor. Ya está todo dicho xD.


_Dedicado a GalaMD como regalo cumpleañero y publicado a petición popular... bueno, suya xD._

Nada es mío. Y si lo fuera, creo que tampoco sería como en este fic xDDDDDDD.

_**SIMPLE BIOLOGÍA.**_

_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals_

_so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

Bloodhound Gang- The Bad Touch.

**#1. Sólido.**

Es sábado por la noche y Leonard está frenético. Sheldon levanta la vista de su pizarra y le mira.

-¿Has invitado a Penny a cenar?

-Hace dos días.- le responde Leonard no sin cierto retintín.- Fuiste tú el que le dijo que había vivido su vida en vano por no haber visto aún la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos y que era un error al que había que ponerle fin.

Ah, bueno, así que es eso. Sheldon asiente. No estará mal. No le importa volver a ver El Señor de los Anillos. Vuelve a concentrarse en su ecuación, hasta que Leonard abre de golpe la puerta del congelador y salta:

-¿No hay hielo?

-No hace falta. Estando en invierno y con nuestro penoso sistema de calefacción, las bebidas se mantienen a su temperatura ideal con la refrigeración básica.

-¡Te dije que compraras!

Oh, y ahora viene el Leonard llorica. Y luego dirá que el raro y maniático es él. Sacude la cabeza: bah, ni caso. Escucha cómo cierra el congelador de nuevo y pasa por su lado, refunfuñando.

-Tanto coeficiente intelectual desperdiciado.

-Será que sólo lo utilizo para lo que tiene algún interés y no para tus razonamientos absurdos.- dejando el rotulador en su lugar, Sheldon se aparta de la pizarra.- ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres hielo, tomando como base que en esta situación climatológica es completamente inútil?

Leonard se ha sentado en el sofá y ahora pone esa típica cara de que se va a derretir de un momento a otro. Como siempre que piensa en algo para ella. Eso sí que es un ejemplo de coeficiente intelectual desperdiciado. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ella jamás le mirará a la cara, excepto para que le guarde el correo o gorronear sus refrescos y comida tailandesa.

-Me gusta ver cómo Penny lame los cubitos.- dice en un tono lastimero y autocompasivo.

-Eso es porque el movimiento de su lengua en el hielo te hace evocar lo que podría hacer esa lengua dentro de tu boca.

En momentos como ese, Leonard pasa de autocompasivo a asesino. Entorna los ojos y sabe que sería capaz de tirarle el hielo a la cabeza. No una bolsa de cubitos, sino una barra entera. Criogenizada en nitrógeno líquido, lo que la hace más frágil, pero más dura. Pero Sheldon no se siente amenazado. Sabe que al final respirará hondo (como está haciendo ahora) y se dirá que no merece la pena empezar la noche con mal pie.

-Iré yo.- acaba diciendo, y le lanza otra de esas miradas presuntamente amenazantes, con los ojos entornados, antes de recoger su cartera y salir por la puerta del piso.

**#2. Líquido.**

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

Después de todo, parece que no fue una idea demasiado buena apagar la luz para ver la película. Uno, porque no deja visibilidad suficiente para localizar posibles cuerpos extraños en la caja de los tallarines, y la otra porque gracias a eso, Penny ha descubierto el pez fluorescente. Mierda. No quería que nadie lo viese hasta que estuviera patentado.

-Es un pez lamparilla.- explica Leonard.- Lo hizo Sheldon, cuando estaba... sin trabajo.

-Oh.- y Penny recuerda con una mueca aquellos días. Él no entiende por qué pone esa cara. La visita al supermercado fue divertida. Luego, ella sonríe y poniéndose en pie echa a correr hacia la pecera.- Qué pasada. ¿Puedo darle de comer?

-¡No!

Sheldon se levanta tras ella, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ella ya se ha pertrechado con el bote que hay junto a la pecera y lo está abriendo. Lo ve todo en cámara lenta, como si se tratase de un efecto _bullet-time_. Tiene la sensación de que no llegará. No puede permitir que le dé esa comida para peces vulgares. Se ha esforzado tanto en preparar la mezcla correcta para que luego ella lo arruine todo.

Coge la pecera entre los brazos y tira de ella, apartándola de la lluvia de pienso que cae desde los dedos de Penny.

Penny le mira, extrañada pero ya no demasiado. Empieza a conocerle de verdad.

Y entonces el efecto _bullet-time_ se acaba y todo ocurre muy rápido. Ha subestimado la relación entre el peso de la pecera y la fuerza de sus brazos, y de repente toda el agua se vuelca encima de Penny, junto con el pez.

Ella emite un grito ahogado. Y luego otros más, porque hay algo moviéndose dentro de su escote.

Es el momento de actuar. Ninguno de los grandes héroes, como el capitán Kirk o Superman, hubieran dudado en salvar a una de las criaturas que quizá sean el preludio a un nuevo paso de la evolución. Así que mete la mano entre los pechos de Penny, y luchando contra el escurridizo animalillo, consigue sacarlo y depositarlo en la poca agua que queda en la pecera, donde vuelve, iridiscente y aliviado, a dar vueltas frenéticamente.

Penny sigue mirándole, a punto de sufrir un ataque. Tiene la camiseta empapada y los brazos en alto, y una expresión de desconcierto total en el rostro.

Leonard permanece en un segundo plano. Se había puesto en pie, alerta, temiendo una tercera guerra mundial en su salón si el pez llegaba a morir. Lo menos que podría esperarse es que se hubiera calmado ahora que todo ha llegado a buen puerto, pero en su mirada se adivina un ligero resentimiento. Sheldon tarda un segundo en entenderlo, pero finalmente cae. Está decepcionado, porque él habría querido ser el primero en meter la mano entre los pechos de Penny, ya que en los rituales sociosexuales del siglo XXI en Occidente, es típico que cuando un hombre mete la mano entre los pechos de una mujer, es porque existe una relación sentimental o al menos de tipo sexual.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que le pasa a Leonard no tiene nada de raro. Unos pechos grandes significan que la mujer ha llegado a su madurez física, y por tanto, está preparada para procrear. Dado que el de la reproducción es un instinto básico en todos los seres vivos y por supuesto sigue presente en el ser humano, cualquier tipo que viera (o tocara, como es el caso) los pechos de Penny debería sentirse compelido a hacer todo lo necesario para procrear con ella.

Sheldon se encoge de hombros, serio, a modo de disculpa, y se vuelve para llenar la pecera de nuevo hasta el correcto nivel de agua, con el tranquilizador pensamiento de que la confusa sensación que le ha invadido es simple biología.

**#3. Vapor**

Ella seguía al borde del ataque de nervios y llena de sedimento de la pecera, así que Leonard le ha sugerido que se diera una ducha y se ha ofrecido a lavarle y secarle la camiseta. Todo esto sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Sheldon. Este se ha negado a defenderse. Le había dejado bien claro que no le diera de comer al pez. Todo lo demás lo ha hecho a su propio riesgo.

Leonard ha bajado al sótano a meter la camiseta de Penny en la lavadora, así que cuando ella pide desde el baño algo para ponerse, es Sheldon el único que puede ayudarla. Abandona su sitio en el sofá y rebusca en sus cajones. Al final da con una camiseta negra de Conan. Está limpia, a Penny no le quedará muy grande y él apenas se la ha puesto porque siempre ha pensado que Conan es un superhéroe de pacotilla.

Va al cuarto de baño y abre la puerta. Alarga el brazo, esperando que Penny coja la camiseta, y entonces ella suelta un grito muy agudo.

Está desnuda. Él mira, sin querer, el cuerpo que ella se apresura a tapar mientras no deja de gritarle improperios para que salga. O bueno, tal vez sí que quiera. Un poco.

Tiene el tiempo justo para dejar la camiseta colgada del pomo de la puerta antes de que ella la cierre en sus narices. Cuando el portazo deja de resonar en sus tímpanos, Sheldon se apoya en la pared del pasillo y suspira. Entonces, descubre la otra razón por la que ella ha gritado.

Al parecer, su propio cuerpo está también de lo más preparado para procrear. Para hacerlo ahora mismo, de hecho. Incómodo, se cubre el sospechoso bulto con las manos y se golpea suavemente la cabeza contra la pared.

El vapor del baño huele como ella.


End file.
